The Bookworm erred
by Kissme007
Summary: See where Hermione's curiosity leads her into. [SiriusXHermione] oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor am i making any money out of this story.**

**A/N: so this a little one shot just because. :p**

**i wrote it because i love SiriusXHermione. One of my favourites. (thief of time - EPIC!) **

**anyway enjoy this little oneshot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"So... i know you love it. Why don't you just admit it love that you simply cant resist my hands, my voice, my mouth..."

Sirius laughed softly seeing hermione blush. She was the best thing that had happened to her since coming back from the veil. And it was so tempting to tease a blush out of his little bookworm.

He sometimes wondered what life would have been if he hadn't caught hermione stealing from his library.

_Flashback_

Hermione cursed. why was it that she could solve arithmetic equations in her sleep and know the potions and transfiguration textbooks cover to cover but she could just not understand the mystery that was _erotica._

she'd tried asking lavenderabout her erotica collection but all the while lavender was trying to explain what it was about the books that enthralled young witches , she kept thinking about how the time she'd read _Kama Sutra _and how painful the positions looked.

Ever since then she'd thought of erotica as something that she would not be interested in.

But her opinion changed when she'd mistakenly caught sirius black in a compromising situation with his hand inside his pants! She had been entranced by the array of expressions that crossed his face and the noises he made while pleasuring himself.

The little groan he released when his thumb would stroke the base, the little grunt when he stopped his orgasm , how his back arched slightly when he was approaching his climax, the little bead of moisture on his upper lip as he furiously tried to attain the his pleasure, all of it mesmerized her and without realizing her breath started coming a little faster, her breasts felt tight and her lips parted open.

She gasped softly when he finally reached his peak, aware of the moisture between her thighs and the quickening of her heartbeat. With a start she realized that he would be able to catch her peeking if she didn't move from her hiding place.

So she quickly moved away from his door and with flushed cheeks thought that maybe it would be prudent to do a little research on the subject.

And here was she now, stumbling through the dark trying to find some reading material in the black library. She could almost imagine molly's reaction if she found out what she was doing in the library. She cringed as she imagined the scolding that awaited her

She better hope her fumbling efforts at being sneaky didn't wake the sleeping members of the house, not aware that a certain ex-convict was looking at her curiously from where he was sitting near the fireplace.

She didn't notice him though as there were no lights and she was busy cursing in her mind to pay attention to where sirius lay hidden.

"Aha! Found it!" Hermione exclaimed triumphantly forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be quiet. She looked at the cover where two lovers were moving sensually, writhing against each other and looking as if nothing else mattered in the world. the man's arm covered the woman's private parts and her pale, slender led draped across him hid his manhood.

Hermione's lips parted unconsciously as she stared at the moving picture. Without realizing she replaced the man with sirius and the woman with herself. She started panting softly. She suddenly realized that she was in the library so she quickly his the book underneath her shirt and tried to sneak out quietly but it seems the luck was not with her today.

She finally spotted sirius who was now smirking at her after recognizing the book she had with her.

"well well who would have thought that Hermione Granger , the resident bookworm and the brains behind the golden trio would be interested in that sort of book."

Hermione's cheeks grew scarlet as she realized that the man she was just fantasizing about was in front of her. And she bemoaned , he caught her with the book too. Dammit!

"What are you up so late Sirius?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question now miss granger?"

Sirius suddenly looked her in the eye and sauntered up to her. Still maintaining the eye contact he softly placed his hands at her waist and circled the little bump the book made with his thumb.

Hermione was frozen. She had no idea what was happening but she had no intentions of stopping sirius since what he was doing felt too good.

Sirius slowly lifted her shirt up and ran his fingers across the pale skin revealed and then slowly dragged it up her flat stomach until he encountered the book.

With a victorious smirk at seeing hermione's flushed cheeks he withdrew his hand and dangled the book in front of her.

With a gasp hermione realized that , that was his attention all along. _That bastard!_ Well, she would show him that two could play the game.

With a proud tilt of her chin she stepped forward and placed her hands on his chest and slowly breathed our through parted lips and gazed up at him through half mast lids and said softly

"Can i have my book back sirius...please?"

It was sirius's turn now to stand shell-shocked and he admitted with a gulp, with a hard-on.

Seeing his expression hermione smirked and snatched the book from his hands and walked away with a sway in her hips.

_oh no she was not getting away that easily_ Serius thought.

With a growl he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and slanted his mouth down to capture her lips between his.

_End of Flashback._

And that was how it all started. And till date he was glad that he was unable to sleep and had gone to the library to find some solace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what do you think? My first sorta lime.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Ciao. :) **


End file.
